1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter charging device and an imaging device with which a focal plane shutter or another such shutter device is charged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve a live-view function in a digital single-lens camera, Patent Literature 1 discloses a so-called normally-open function, in which the first curtain is held in a movement completed state after the charging of the first and second curtains of a focal plane shutter. The term “charging” here refers to an operation whereby a biasing force is imparted to (power is stored in) an elastic member (a spring) that generates a drive force for moving the first curtain or second curtain of a shutter device (release operation). With this shutter charging device, a normally-open function is achieved by separating a setting lever for charging the first curtain from a drive member linked to the first curtain and keeping the drive member in a movement completed state while the setting lever is in a charge completed state.